


Speak in Tongues, 'Til You Listen

by strawbrrycreme



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cop Fetish, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme
Summary: “I told you, you would think it’s-”Sangyeon’s lips connected roughly with Jacob’s, the boy nearly losing his balance at the force. Sangyeon quickly shoved his tongue into the younger’s mouth, a hand wandering down to grasp at his ass. The little yelp Jacob let out had Sangyeon hard already, but now wasn’t the time. Sangyeon kissed down Jacob’s neck lightly, muttering between kisses, “I’ll need handcuffs, so you’ll have to be a good boy and wait.”Jacob felt a shiver run down his spine as he let out a small moan, Sangyeon pulling away to give a soft peck on the lips and return to dinner, “Let’s eat before I want something else for dinner.”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Speak in Tongues, 'Til You Listen

**Author's Note:**

> beta edited by [kim_namjunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Namjunie/pseuds/Kim_Namjunie), [hyun_jinxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyun_jinxed), + [connah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah)
> 
> So this isn't exactly a songfic bu the title is based off of [machineheart - speak in tongues](https://open.spotify.com/track/63ycU2JYSjhNhuEMvIS6bm?si=TTnc7uM-ToiNej9e_VzdXA) because I absolutely adore that song

Normally, it wasn’t like this.

I mean, not that this was that far out of either of the boys’ comfort zones, but it sure as hell wasn’t something that they ever did either.

It happened after a dream, as silly as it sounds. Jacob had woken up with morning wood, and as much as that wasn’t out of the ordinary, it refused to go away at the thought of Sangyeon in that outfit. It was dumb, and that was why he tried to pretend it didn’t happen, forget the vision of Sangyeon pulling him over for a traffic violation in those blue pants that were far too tight against his thighs.

He avoided Sangyeon that day when he came home, something Sangyeon chalked up to Jacob feeling extra tired. Maybe even not feeling well, but that same night, Sangyeon couldn’t just let his boyfriend be upset, or whatever he was, for this long.

“Are you okay?” Sangyeon asked as the two boys made dinner together. Jacob was cutting vegetables when he froze, knife in hand, and half through a tomato.

“What do you mean?” Jacob asked, finishing his cut and tossing the diced tomato into the pot to add to the dish. Sangyeon’s eyes followed the boy, despite him never even facing him in return.

The sigh was loud and frustrated, something Jacob felt bad for. Sangyeon pulled at the boy’s shoulder’s lightly, forcing him to turn to face him. His eyes wandered anywhere but Sangyeon’s body. His eyes were too vulnerable, shoulders too broad, thighs too… perfect. There wasn’t anywhere to look that wouldn’t remind him of being arrested and manhandled into the backseat of a patrol car by his own boyfriend. “Tell me what's going on, Jacob. Did I do something wrong?”

“God, no!” Jacob defended, probably too quickly. They met eyes, Sangyeon’s full of love but that was enough to have Jacob’s stomach lurch forward. “I promise it’s nothing, I just would rather not talk about it.”

“You’ve been avoiding me all day and you can hardly look me in the eyes. Please, just tell me.”

“You’re going to think it's dumb.”

“When have I ever thought that?” Jacob bit his lip lightly as he pondered. Yeah, it would be nice to try. Being handcuffed. Being forced to do whatever Sangyeon wanted. Jacob felt his dick twitch and he came back to reality.

“I had a dream you were a police officer.” There was a long bout of silence, Sangyeon waiting patiently for Jacob to gather the courage to continue. The younger boy rocked lightly on his feet as he spoke, “And you handcuffed me and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

The surprise on Sangyeon’s face was enough to have Jacob’s entire body flushing. Sangyeon was a deer caught in headlights that his boyfriend would want to try something like that when they rarely ever did anything not vanilla. 

“I told you, you would think it’s-”

Sangyeon’s lips connected roughly with Jacob’s, the boy nearly losing his balance at the force. Sangyeon quickly shoved his tongue into the younger’s mouth, a hand wandering down to grasp at his ass. The little yelp Jacob let out had Sangyeon hard already, but now wasn’t the time. Sangyeon kissed down Jacob’s neck lightly, muttering between kisses, “I’ll need handcuffs, so you’ll have to be a good boy and wait.”

Jacob felt a shiver run down his spine as he let out a small moan, Sangyeon pulling away to give a soft peck on the lips and return to dinner, “Let’s eat before I want something else for dinner.”

The next morning Jacob didn’t see Sangyeon. It wasn’t awkward between the two of them anymore, but it didn’t matter because Jacob was still so distracted with the thought of being so vulnerable beneath Sangyeon. 

Work was incredibly hard in the office. Jacob hardly wanted to get out of his seat in fear that his pants would be too tight or something caught his attention in the worst possible way. The whole thing felt so degrading, the fact that he was so worked up just by the thought without Sangyeon even being there.

Jacob opened the door to their apartment, closing it behind him and locking it with a sigh, “I’m home!”

“Took you long enough,” Sangyeon scoffed.

Jacob turned around to see Sangyeon, half scared at the tone of voice. It wasn’t mean, nor harsh, but more impatient and authoritative, and when Jacob finally met eyes with the man, he knew why. Sangyeon was dressed in his white button-up from work still, cuffed at the sleeves and unbuttoned halfway down his chest. He was wearing the leather pants he only wears when they go out drinking, far too tight against his thighs for Jacob to have any sort of control.

Jacob gulped loudly enough for Sangyeon to hear him, approaching with loud steps, hands held behind his back like he was inconvenienced that Jacob took so long in getting home. Jacob’s eyes finally ripped from Sangyeon’s body to his lips, plump and curved slightly into a frown, then his eyes, dark and staring right back, then glancing just for a moment up at the police hat fastened atop his head.

Jacob felt himself get hard. Fuck, it had only been a day and Sangyeon was already like this?

“Why did it take you so long to get home, Jacob?” The question was more a statement than anything else. A punishment. 

“I-I had some leftover work I had to finish, I’m sorry.”

Sangyeon took a step toward the boy, Jacob moving back until he hit the doorframe half in anticipation, half in fear. Maybe that’s what it really was that he wanted, to fear Sangyeon.

“You know it's a crime to leave your boyfriend waiting, don’t you.”

Jacob wanted to speak, not sure whether he would agree or deny that fact, just to see how Sangyeon would react, but he didn’t have the time to think. Sangyeon had already grasped one of his hands and forced the boy around, pushing him roughly against the locked door enough for Jacob to wince at the force that hit his cheekbone.

The feeling of metal against his hand had Jacob letting out a small whine just at the thought of what Sangyeon would do to him. It was only a matter of seconds before Jacob’s hands were pulled behind his back in handcuffs, tighter than he might’ve wanted, but not to the point of pain.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you were waiting for me,” Jacob mumbled out, Sangyeon still firmly pressing his body against the door. The feeling had Jacob hot all over already, especially with Sangyeon’s breath ghosting on his neck like he always liked it.

“Come on, you fucking brat.”

Jacob let out a small groan, letting his eyes flutter closed but only for a second before he was being forced from the door and down the hallway toward the bedroom. Sangyeon was walking quickly, too fast for Jacob to keep up as he stumbled across the hardwood until his face was met with the comforter. 

Jacob’s ass was up and out, something Sangyeon quickly took note of. It was vulnerable like this, even with all of his clothes on, but Jacob didn’t mind. It was all he wanted, to be shamed for being so horny. Suddenly his clothed ass was met with a hand, not hard at all but just as a warning that Sangyeon could. It didn’t hurt as much as Jacob wanted, muffled by thick fabric, but the thought was enough.

It wasn’t hard enough of a spank to have Jacob whining, but enough to know his place as Sangyeon leaned over him to kiss roughly into the skin on his neck. He pulled the godforsaken sweater Jacob loved - it made Sangyeon lose his mind - half off the shoulders, giving plenty of skin to bite into. 

Grazing teeth against Jacob’s shoulder had him all but whining, Sangyeon quickly tugging at the button of Jacob’s jeans as he squirmed beneath him.

“This is what you want? For me to pin you down and fuck you into tomorrow?”

The moan that Jacob let out when Sangyeon finally pulled his pants and underwear down in one motion was enough to pull a groan from the back of Sangyeon’s throat. “Sangyeon-”

The slap against raw skin had Jacob flinching under the pain, Sangyeon yanking on the cuffs just enough to cause a split second of pain. Maybe they were a bit too tight. “Officer is what you’ll call me from now on, you brat.”

Sangyeon quickly dragged his nails down Jacob’s hips and to the bottom of his calves, forcing the boy to lift his feet out of his bottoms, leaving him in his sweater that was all too loose and half falling off, and a pair of white socks.

“God, fucking you like this, all weak and whiny below me. You’re going to have trouble walking tomorrow.”

“Yes, Officer,” Jacob let out shakily as Sangyeon fell to his knees, grabbing roughly at Jacob’s ass to spread his cheeks apart. His hole was pink and puckering at the coolness of the room, Sangyeon blowing lightly against it just to see Jacob squirm from underneath him.

“You know I’m not going to be gentle with you, right Bae?”

“Babe, you can’t just-”

A slap against the soft skin of Jacob’s inner thigh had the boy nearly buckling at the knees. “Is that what I asked you to call me, Bae?”

“No, Officer.”

“Good boy,” Sangyeon purred lightly, rewarding the boy with his tongue.

The first feeling of Sangyeon’s tongue against his hole was wet and cold, Jacob lurching forward into the sheets as he let out a drawn out moan. God, this was heaven. Jacob bit his lip as Sangyeon pushed his tongue into the pretty pink hole, feeling Jacob’s knees shake beneath him.

“Sang- I mean Officer Lee. P-Please-”

Sangyeon hummed lightly, Jacob barely able to stand from the minimal work Sangyeon had already done. It wasn’t entirely his fault though. Everything about this just had Jacob so hot and so heavy, his stomach knotted so much it was waiting to burst. Jacob rarely came without Sangyeon touching him, but even just another minute of Sangyeon’s tongue would have him pushed over.

“I’m gonna-- a-ah come if you don’t stop,” Jacob panted roughly through moans that plagued Sangyeon’s ears. They were always so breathy and high, like they got caught in the back of Jacob’s throat. It was music to his ears, the way his boyfriend sounded beneath him. God, he didn’t want to stop, but Jacob did need to be punished.

It wasn’t enough time for Jacob to compose himself when Sangyeon shoved his middle finger deep into Jacob’s ass, the boy wincing and pressing his eyes closed at the feeling. Sangyeon had not warmed him up enough, that was for sure, but the way he wiggled his finger as he slowly fucked Jacob’s ass had him moaning through the pain anyways.

One finger turned into two as soon as Jacob was moaning loud enough, moving his hips against Sangyeon’s long fingers, trying to push them farther even though he knew Sangyeon was already doing what he could.

Sangyeon grasped onto the cuffs, pulling them taught enough to have Jacob wince in pain and keep his hips in place. Then a third finger. There wasn’t enough lube and the stretch hurt, but Jacob wouldn’t tell what hurt worse. Sangyeon’s too dry fingers, or the handcuffs that were sure to bruise tomorrow after being so tight around his wrists.

“I know you’re in charge,” Jacob choked through half moans and whimpers of pain, “But some lube would do wonders--”

Sangyeon leaned over, biting roughly at Jacob’s ear and down his neck. He was on a mission to mark him in all the places Jacob loved. It was going to be hell to cover up every mark Sangyeon would leave, but Jacob loved seeing himself covered in purple marks after Sangyeon had his way with him.

“Only because you’ll be making up for your offense by letting me ruin you half to death.”

Jacob felt the shiver run down his spine as Sangyeon spoke, followed by his tongue dragging painfully slow up the most sensitive part of Jacob’s neck. Jacob was left squirming on the bed, able to get up but knowing this was what he wanted.

The sound of the cap popping off the lube bottle had Jacob’s muscles tensing. He couldn’t see where Sangyeon was behind him when his head was the only thing supporting him and his hair was half covering his vision.

Jacob choked out the most pathetic moan when Sangyeon finally pushed two lubed fingers into his ass, scissoring him open for another lubed finger. Sangyeon knew just how to ruin Jacob, and although he rarely ever did, now was the perfect time.

It only took a few thrusts for Sangyeon to curl his fingers into Jacob’s prostate, leaving the boy trying to arch his back through cries.

“S-Sangyeon! S-stop it’s too-- ah fuck!”

Sangyeon pulled his fingers just before Jacob could feel the knot in his stomach unravel. He was panting with furrowed brows Sangyeon couldn’t see, but Jacob knew it was punishment.

There was a loud smack that filled the room, Jacob letting out a sob at how his ass hurt. Sangeyon gently rubbed the red mark, though it hardly made it feel any better, before smacking again.

“What did you just call me?”

“Officer, I’m sorry. It’s just weird, we’ve never done something like-”

Smack. Squeeze. Whine.

“I’ll forgive you this once, but don’t do it again.”

The stretch of Sangyeon’s lubed cocked pressing into Jacob’s ass had him groaning in pleasure. Finally, he could have what he wanted all along, Sangyeon buried deep into him.

Sangyeon pushed his tip in just enough to keep himself in Jacob’s heat, thrusting so shallow it felt like nothing. Jacob was surely a moaning mess beneath him anyways, just from the handcuffs alone. With nails digging into Jacob’s sides, Sangyeon thrust roughly into the boy, letting skin touch skin as he bottomed out. Pressed all the way into Jacob, who wasn’t fully warmed up, felt all too good.

“F-fuck. God, please… please use me, Officer.”

Who was he to deny his whining boyfriend?

Sangyeon grasped the small but thick chain that connected the handcuffed pressed around Jacob’s wrists. Wrists that would no doubt be bruised. Wrists that at the end of this all, Sangyeon would smother in kisses and apologies for the rough treatment.

With one hand on Jacob’s hips holding him as steady as possible and the other pulling on the chain for leverage, Sangyeon thrust his hips. Every movement had him letting out small grunts and groans, Jacob’s voice beating him in both volume and pitch. 

Jacob tried his best to grasp onto Sangyeon’s wrist, succeeded for a minute until Sangyeon adjusted just enough to hit Jacob’s prostate. The scream Jacob let out had Sangyeon melting in bliss. He was ruining him. He was making him feel like this. Only him. He was the one fucking him in his dream, distracting him for two days with the thought.

Sangyeon’s hips were stuttering at the thought mixed with how tight Jacob felt around him. Normally he spent extra time loosening him up, but today felt so different. 

_Sangyeon was in charge and Jacob was his brat._

“God- Jacob I’m so- fuck!”

“Officer… please- give me more.”

Jacob pleading was enough to send Sangyeon over the edge, but his self-control was strong enough today to distract himself just enough from cumming. Sangyeon let out a low growl, pulling Jacob up by the cuffs, his chest meeting with Jacob’s arched back.

Sangyeon bit into the exposed skin of Jacob’s shoulder as the boy’s moans got stuck in the back of his throat. He wasn’t even making noise anymore as his high got all too close. He had never felt like this before, feeling so small under Sangyeon’s touch as he fucked into him. Skin against skin making nearly as much noise as they did. Fuck, everything just felt so good and so _dirty_ at the same time.

“You’re such a bad boy,” Sangyeon growled through thrusts, Jacob whining at the sound of it. Everything was too much, and if his orgasm hadn’t flooded him so abruptly he would’ve warned Sangyeon.

Jacob choked out a moan through cries, cumming onto the bedsheets in front of him. His orgasm had him writhing in Sangyeon’s hold who could hardly thrust into the tightness of Jacob’s ass. The orgasm had absolutely ruined him, seeing white and being unsure if it was their white sheets or heaven.

Sangyeon came just with a few shallow thrusts, far too tired with Jacob tightening around him to do much else, the cuffed boy letting out a sound of both disgust and happiness. He made Sangyeon feel like this, in control and towering over him. Calling him names and pushing him around by the head and wrists.

“I’m sorry for making a mess, darling,” Sangyeon apologized quickly, pulling out to find the keys for the handcuffs on the bedside table. He pulled the cuffs from Jacob’s wrists, tossing them to the side to place gentle kisses against the bruised skin.

“Sangyeon, you can kiss these better later, it’s sticky.”

Sangyeon laughed as he left Jacob on his back to catch his breath, finding a cloth to clean him up with. Jacob let the man press kisses into his thighs and hips during clean up, half as an apology for being so rough.

“You’re not going to be able to hide this well at the office, you know.”

Jacob let out a small giggle as Sangyeon finished his work, offering his arms for the man to crawl into and cuddle. They climbed under the covers, even if they had to make dinner soon, just for Sangyeon to smother Jacob in loving kisses on the wrists and exposed skin of his neck and collars.

“What if I don’t want to hide it?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Jacob?”

“Thank you, honey.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/strawbrrycreme) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/strawbrrycreme)


End file.
